


Before the War

by Merfilly



Series: October 2018 Random Fic Bits [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: John asks Zee to the UK because there's some bad things stirring.





	Before the War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swingandswirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingandswirl/gifts).



"Glad you could meet up, ducks," John said, as Zatanna took the stool next to him in the rundown pub. "Got a magic war going on, and I don't know how bad it'll get," he said, keeping his voice low.

"Like the one Dad told me about?"

"Same git, even. Fascist bastard out to make the magic world over in his own image."

Zatanna sighed. "Sounds like a good reason to help you out, I suppose."

John looked over, half smiling at her. "What? My dashing good looks not enough anymore?"

Zatanna just rolled her eyes at him for that.


End file.
